Yu-Gi-Oh! Lost Chapter 7
Kaiba:Are u done? I activate Order of Attack Change, now i can negate Battle Knights attack and Special Summon another monster from my hand Blade Knight (1500 ATK) also i activate Grave Scanner, it sends copies from my Deck of Blade Knights to the Graveyard so my Blade Knight gains 500 ATK for each. I send 2 copies, now Blade Knights attack is 2500 enough to destroy your Damage Warrior. Also, i can destroy 1 card on the field so Water Waste get outta my face and Battle Knight returns to my Deck, i have to shuffle it and draw 2 cards, u go Krat:That's all? You're pathetic, i still have 6000 LP to win u. You forgot my Damage Poison Pools effect, you lose 500 Life Points each time you attack a monster of mine and a card u control is negated and destroyed so Blade Knight get out Kaiba:It doesn't matter, i activate Grave Summon, now i can tribute Blade Knight in my Graveyard to Tribute Summon Blade Warrior (2500 ATK), go and destroy Poison Pool] What? Why it hasn't been destroyed? Krat:U forgot my "Damage Token" When a monster i control would be destroyed, i can destroy the "Damage Token" instead, but first 1 activate Field Eraser, it destroys all monsters both players control and it Special Summons 5 "Eraser Token"s (DARK/Spirit-Type/Level 3/ATK 1700/DEF 1900) for each of us to our sides of the field. Oh, and when a "Damage Token" is destroyed, you lose 1000 LP for each Damage monster in my Graveyard. U go, set 2 cards Kaiba:"Eraser Token" attack 1 "Eraser Token" on this crazy guy's side of the field. What? Why is it not attacking? Krat:U cannot attack because you dont have monsters to Tribute, you cannot tribute "Eraser Token"s you control and even if a "Eraser Token" attacks, it will attack a "Eraser Token" you control self-destroying them and when that happens you have to destroy 1 card on your field, Deck, Graveyard or your hand Kaiba:Damn it!!! But anyway thanks to Field Eraser you sent my White Stone and Blade Warrior to the Grave Krat:And so? Kaiba:So, say bye to a "Eraser Token" and a cardin your Deck Krat:Why? Kaiba:Cause if White Stone is sent to the Grave, i can Special Summon 1 Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my Deck or hand and it happens to be White Stone is a Tuner which can become any Level i need for a Synchro Summon and can be Special Summoned so welcome Blue-Eyes Night Dragon (2500 ATK) Krat:You cant cause... Kaiba:No, i can because your "Eraser Token" doesn't allows me to Tribute or Normal Summon but i can Synchro Summon, my White Beast destroy 1 "Eraser Token" Krat has. What? Why is there no damage? Krat:Because when a "Eraser Token" is attacked by a "Non-Eraser Token", my "Eraser Token" is changed to Defense Position, also say bye Blue-Eyes Night Dragon Kaiba:No, i activate Night Forcefield which protects my Blue-Eyes Night Dragon from card effects. U go Krat:Damn, you're save and i'm done? No, it will not be that way. I activate Tombstone Desert, i can tribute 1 or 2 tokens i control to Special Summon Damage Crate and Damage Warrior, one monster for each token. Now i tribute them to Synchro Summon Damage Darkmaster (2600 ATK), all Damage monsters in my Graveyard are removed from play cause of it's effect, set a card, u go Kaiba:Set a monster, u go Krat:Go Damage Darkmaster attack Blue-Eyes Night Dragon Kaiba:I reveal my Battle Totem which flips-up itself when a monster i control would be destroyed by battle, it destroys the attacking monster instead, i can draw 1 card from my Deck and then set it face-down again, set 1 card Krat:Damage Darkmaster cannot be destroyed by card effects of Level 4 or lower monsters, now continue with ur "Dark Ragefist" my beast Kaiba:Last mistake, now all is over Double Shock, because your monster's ATK is higher than mine you lose LP equal to twice your monster's ATK and as Double Shock is a one turn card, when it goes to the Grave you lose Life Points equal to the number of cards in your Grave x 500, you lost Krat:NOOOOOO, i cant do anything cause i dont have more cards on the field and Blue-Eyes Night Dragon is protected by Night Forcefield, NOOOOOO Kaiba:Ok you idiot, now let us go to the portal or i will have to knock u out Krat:Ok, you won but let me warn you. Dangers lie ahead as you will travel in time, so be careful. I didn't mean to be bad to you all, but it's my job here. If i can help u with anything, please tell me. Oh, i almost forgot you all take these Advanced Duel Disks, these will protect you all from harms. I dont know where this portal will lead you all but if you're very smart and you get back here in time, i can tell u all how to go back in time where Grand cheats and sends u all here to this timeline. If you're not careful, the future will change a lot Kaiba:Thanks, let's move All 5 duelists crossed the portal without realizing that there dangers far more darker and powerful than Grand